Mario Party Parody: It's A Big World
by Toadstool89
Summary: This is a weird Mario Party DS parody not starring the Mario crew! Rated T for possible violence.
1. Chapter 1: A Crystal and a Letter

_**Mario Party Parody: It's A Big World**_

**Meet the Cast (those with starring roles)**

_**Tracie **_A normal human girl whose minigame skills are second to none

_**Sasha **_A human girl who likes shiny things for some reason

_**Yuki **_A mushroom girl who has amazing acrobatic skills

_**Olivia **_A Koopa who's totally into go-kart racing

_**Drake **_A mushroom boy who loves ice-cream

_**Joshua **_A normal human boy who is Tracie's brother

_**Derek **_A male Koopa with amazing sword skills

_**Drake **_A human boy who likes to punch stuff for some reason

_**Cameron **_A male Yoshi who has a long tongue

**Other Characters (who don't have major roles)**

*** ****= minor role and/or no speaking lines**

_**Mario **_A human male who's famous for his heroic deeds

_**Luigi **_A human male who's scared of ghosts

_**Peach **_A human female who's the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom

_**Daisy **_A human female who's the princess of Sarasaland

_**Wario* **_An elf-ish ugly looking fat guy who loves garlic

_**Waluigi***_ An elf-ish ugly looking skinny guy who is Wario's friend (or brother?)

_**Toad **_A mushroom retainer who lives in a Toad house

_**Toadette **_A female mushroom who likes music

_**Wiggler **_A worm-looking guy who loves to plant flowers

_**Kamek **_A Magikoopa who has a library full of magic-y stuff

_**Donkey Kong **_An ape who lives in the jungle

_**Diddy Kong **_DK's nephew

_**Dry Bones* **_An undead skeleton of a Koopa

_**Bowser **_The king of the Koopas who likes to boss people around

_**Bowser Jr. **_Bowser's son and the heir to the throne

_**Hammer Bro* **_A blue shelled Koopa who throws hammers at people

Okay, now that that's out the way, the story can start!

_**Mario Party Parody: It's A Big World**_

**Chapter 1: A Crystal and a Letter**

Once upon a time in the middle of Toad Town, 5 Sky Crystals fell from the sky and landed at 5 random locations. One of them landed near Tracie, a girl who just happened to be walking by. She picked it up and put it on a necklace, which was hard, because she had to poke a hole in the top of the Crystal in order to get the leather through it. The next day she called all her friends (and Olivia, her rival) to show them what she had found.

"Wow, I don't know what that is but it sure is pretty!" exclaimed her best friend, Sasha.

"Why didja poke a hole in it?" asked her other best friend, Yuki.

"Where'd ya find it?" asked her brother Joshua.

"On the sidewalk," Tracie replied.

"Interesting..." remarked her neighbor Cameron.

"Well, actually, Cam, it hit me on the head, and then it landed on the sidewalk," she informed him.

"Oh. That clears it up," said Cameron

Just then, Kamek the Magikoopa flied...flew...was flying (?) by on his magic broom stick and dropped a bunch of paper all over the eight people that were standing there.

Olivia was mad.** "**What the heck is this? Confetti?"

"Yes, it's time for the Mushroom Kingdom Mardi Gras parade," said Drake.

Derek and Tracie laughed their butts off at Drake's sarcasm. Olivia gave them the Death glare.

"Yeah, but really…it's an invitation." Drake studied it a little more.

"Well, what's it say?" inquired Sasha, curious.

Tracie grabbed the letter and began to read."It says 'Dear whoever gets this dumb letter, I just wanted to apologize to you for being such a big jerk. So I laid out some free grub for all of you to eat. Come and get it!  
-Bowser'"

"What?! That sounds too good to be true!" Drake exclaimed.

Tracie wasn't really buying it. She looked at it again. "Wait..."

"What is it?" asked Derek.

Tracie sighed. "You guys are gonna hate this. This letter's not for us..." And, alas, her words rang true, for the letter was addressed to the Mario crew. (Ha-ha, I rhymed on purpose.)

* * *

Sorry it's so short. Please review! (No flames, please...flames are mean.) Chapter 2 coming soon! I don't own Mario Party DS.


	2. Chapter 2: No Free Food

_**Mario Party Parody: It's A Big World**_

**Chapter 2: We Ain't Gettin' Any Free Food?**

Drake's mouth hung open in disbelief. "Really?!" he shouted "Does this mean weain't gettin' any free food?"

"Aw, man..." everyone moaned. They had wanted free food too.

"Well, since the letter's addressed to the Mario crew might as well go give it to them," said Tracie. "I mean if they hadn't gotten it already..."

"No!" Derek pleaded. "We want free food!"

Tracie sighed. Her patience was wearing thin. "You guys are ridiculous. I'm gonna go give this letter to the Mario crew," she said.

Olivia stuck her tongue out at Tracie. "Ok, suit yourself," she said. "But because of you we ain't gettin' any free food and we all hate you for that!"

Sasha, Yuki, and Joshua gave Olivia the Death glare, while Drake, Derek, and Cameron sided with Olivia.

Tracie sighed. "Olivia, you hate me already, so shut the heck up. I'm going to Peach's Castle." She turned and left on a scooter.

After 30 minutes of scootering, Tracie arrived at Peach's Castle. She walked inside to see the entire Mario crew there debating about weather they should put a defense system in the castle or not. She didn't want to interrupt their conversation, so she decided to eavesdrop.

"We really must put a defense system in this castle, you know," Princess Peach said in a diplomatic tone of voice.

Toad nodded in agreement. "Maybe you're right, princess. I mean, this place gets burned by Bowser at least one time every week! And it takes a lot of money to rebuild it."

Princess Daisy, who was sitting next to Peach, acknowledged Toad. "Toad's got a point, there," she said.

"And on top of that," Toad continued, "the Construction Toads are getting mad because they don't have vacation time because they have to rebuild this palace every day."

"And I hear that they're going on a strike," said Luigi, who was sitting next to Daisy.

"Or at least they're thinking about it," added Luigi's brother, Mario.

Peach gasped in surprise. "Oh, no! That's terrible!"

Wario, who was sitting away from everyone except Waluigi, yawned. "Well, you guys are boring. I'm going home to play my Wii console."

Waluigi perked up. "I'm with ya, dude. Let's go play Guitar Hero!"

Wario farted. "Okay! I am _so_ gonna beat your high score!"

Waluigi smiled. You are _on_, dude! Let's go!

"Yahoo!" the two yelled at the same time. They went home to play Guitar Hero. Peach went off to the bathroom to get some air fresheners...she knew she'd need a _lot_ to cover up Wario's fart cloud.

* * *

Again, sorry if the chapter's too short...I'm just lazy; also it's kinda hard to come up with your own plot when you're also trying to stick to the same plot as the game. Anyway, review (and no flames). Coming soon: Chapter 3! I don't own Mario Party DS.


	3. The Really Short Chapter

_**Mario Party Parody: It's A Big World**_

**Chapter 3: The Really Short Chapter**

Wario and Waluigi went to their house to play Guitar Hero while everyone else went back to the discussion. No one noticed Tracie coming in to sit in the chair next to Peach.

Toad blinked. "I'm kinda glad Wario and Waluigi are gone," he said.

Tracie joined the conversation. "I know. Those guys are capital 'W' Weird."

The Mario crew jumped up in surprise.

"When the heck did you get here, Tracie?" asked Daisy.

"Like about 15 minutes ago," Tracie replied.

"Oh."

Tracie turned to Peach. "So…Whatcha guys doin'?"

"We're deciding if we're gonna put a security system in here or not," said Peach.

Tracie threw in her opinion. "Trust me, Princess, you're gonna need a freakin' _army_ if you wanna protect this place. It's _huge_! Besides, you're gonna need, like, a thousand look-out cameras just to cover the castle grounds!"

Peach sighed. "Well, we do have a system in here...it's just not big enough."

"Oh, ok, I understand...I guess." Tracie said, utterly confused by the whole conversation.

* * *

Hey, guys. This chapter was a fill-in-the-blank type thing. Sorry about that, but I felt that I had a type of hole in the story I needed to fill. Anyway review (still no flames). Coming soon-ish: Chapter 4! I don't own Mario Party DS.


End file.
